


Nimbus Albacore and the Cabinet in the Basement

by Malkon05



Series: Nimbus Albacore [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkon05/pseuds/Malkon05
Summary: Nimbus and friends are back. Nim struggles with his identity and making sense of all that he discovered. An impending trial awaits him, but the Coven of the Phoenix is determined for him not to even leave his front door! Will Nimbus prove other wizards wrong, or will he be the liability he has been branded? WARNING: READ NIMBUS ALBACORE AND THE CURSE OF BLOOD FIRST!





	1. Summoned

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ NIMBUS ALBACORE AND THE CURSE OF BLOOD, YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON! PLEASE READ IT FIRST AS THIS IS A SERIES ^_^ If you search for "Nimbus Albacore" I promise you, that you will find it. Enjoy :)**

"Dear Mr. Albacore," The letter started. "You are requested to attend a hearing in regards to the recent developments within the wizarding community. You are to stand trial to defend yourself. You are charged with being a threat to yourself and to all of wizardkind. Please join us exactly one month from the day you receive this to the time.

With all respect,

Symphonie Willards,

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic"

Nimbus Albacore sat on his porch outside of the tiny metal shack he and his Grandpa barely fit in. After a few rounds of shouting at each other, he'd needed a break. Coming outside, he'd looked up at the gray skies and sat to breathe. He hated living here. Having spent a year at a wizarding school away from the abusive household hadn't helped things. He longed to be back at Hogwarts, no matter how isolated he felt there. At least he'd be away from his Grandpa.

Things were considerably better since Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards he'd been accepted to last year, had employed an elf to care for his Grandpa. He had time to study for his next year, didn't have to do some of the horrid chores his Grandpa assigned, and his mood was considerably less pessimistic.

Then the letter arrived.

Reality sunk in.

It could all be over in a flash.

Then a familiar furry sensation rubbed against his leg.

"What do you think?" Nim asked Miranda. He ran his hands along her silk black. Her tail twitched in anticipation in his fingers. "Think I'm going to be expelled?"

His cat meowed in response. He rolled his eyes. All she wanted was more petting.

He obliged.

"Still," He continued, knowing full well he was speaking to no one. "Can't blame them I suppose." He sighed.

At the end of his last year at Hogwarts, Nim's Professors made a shocking discovery. His blood, for some reason or another, reacted violently to pureblooded wizards. Word had gotten out, causing panic. It was only a matter of time before it caught up with him.

He stood, a sudden breeze causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand. He reached for his wand, gripping it tightly.

"Who's there?" He asked. He looked around, but whatever sensation he'd felt, seemed to be in his mind. He lowered his wand.

"There a problem?"

Nim spun around and jumped. It was just Sutty, the house elf Hogwarts had hired for his grandpa.

"No, it's okay." He sighed. "Thanks Sutty."

"Oh good, I've had it about up to here with your grandfather." She said, sulking as she went back inside the house.

He didn't blame her. His grandfather…wasn't the friendliest of people. Often yelling and demanding, always lamenting 'Mrs. Norris' whom Nim still didn't know anything about. He debated going back inside, but ultimately decided outside was better for the moment.

It was then, he began to trace in the dirt with his finger. He hadn't done it since last year. A sense of calm washed over him while he traced the outline, being careful with the drawing as to indicate more broad strokes rather than the short, more detailed strokes within. Last year at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, he'd seen a wall of "dirty art" which were crudely drawn pictures.

What he did was nothing like that.

The arm formed, along with the nuts and bolts. The image in his mind coming out piece by piece. Soon he leaned back, looking down at the detailed robot he'd drawn.

It was one of the things from his childhood he'd never been able to let go, and with the lack of letters lately…he definitely had time to reflect on everything that had to do with his family.

He knew, somewhere back in that family tree, he would find the answers to the question he'd had since last year. The one he was to stand trial for.

Why was his blood fatal to pureblooded wizards?

"Nimbus, come in, time for dinner." Sutty called.

He'd been so preoccupied with this drawing that he hadn't noticed the sun begin to set.

"Alright." He called back.

He pushed his thoughts and let his robot drawing disappear with with the passing wind. He sighed as night began to set and he opened the door to the tin house he'd been forced to live in since he was nine.

"Who's there?" A cranky voice asked.

"Just me grandpa." Nim responded, rolling his eyes. For the past three years, he'd been stuck with the only member of his family still alive. Until last year, he'd done everything for him. Every horrible, gross task asked of him because he had legal guardianship. This summer was better as Sutty was now here.

"Oh, just the boy." He spat into a nearby bucket, watching…whatever it was he watched on the television.

"Just ignore him dearie." Sutty came over. She put on a grin and put a plate of steaming chicken dumplings in front of him. Nim thanked her as she began to go back to doing…what he used to do for his Grandpa. He shuddered at the thought.

The savory flavor of the dumplings floated into his nose, filling him with the reassuring notion that he would go back to Hogwarts, where he felt most at home.

That is, if the entire wizarding community didn't sentence him to death.

He tried eating a bite of the dumplings, trying anything to take his mind off of the impending trial. But it was no use. No matter how many bites of chicken wrapped in the breading he took, none would make his own fears go away.

He didn't really say goodnight after he was done, just went to bed. He had a lot to think about. As he lay in his mattress, reeking of cat urine, thoughts ran through his head as expected. He hoped they would stop soon so he could get some sleep, but he wasn't hopeful.

_Nimbus is standing in front of the cabinet. It's the one from last year that he opened and screamed. There is a musty odor coming from it. His nose wrinkles as he runs his fingers along the old oaken doors. He reaches out and touches the handle. A shrill note emits from it, but otherwise it's silent as he pulls it open. He looks down and sees stairs leading into a black pit._

_He takes the first step._

"Up and at em Mr. Albacore."

Nimbus sat up, his whole body in a sweat. He hadn't had a dream that vivid since…

He looked over at the orb. It was glowing blue. He picked it up and looked at it still trying to figure out it's purpose.

"What's that dearie?" Sutty was cleaning his room, organizing a few things here and there.

"Nothing." Nim put the orb away. It was his last memento of Starm, a very peculiar elf who had gotten him out of a bind or two in the past, but mysteriously vanished at the end of the year. He'd gone to great lengths to ensure Nimbus had received this particular item, though Nim hadn't quite figured out it's purpose. He'd tied it to his dreams somehow…the only times it seemed to glow blue was when he had intense dreams. Part of him wanted to ask about it, but the other part felt like he was still obligated not to tell anyone. Like it was a puzzle that he needed to figure out on his own. It was silly…but it's how he felt.

"Alright, well I just received notice. A car should be by within the next few hours to pick you up for your hearing." She said. "Better get a move on." She said as she pulled out his Hogwarts robes and began ironing them.

Being in his living situation, Nim didn't exactly have the nicest of clothing. Wearing the robes would at the very least help give him the "I'm one of you" appeal in court. Truth be told, he was scared to death.

The one good thing that had happened to him since his family had died was getting the invitation to Hogwarts. If it was taken from him after only having one year to have some reprieve…

He shuddered.

He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Sutty called walking over and opening it. "Oh, Professor Coremund what-"

"I don't have time to explain."

Nimbus looked over to see the man enter the room. He had on his usual attire, a top hat, long regal robes, and a suit underneath. Today he actually had a purple vest on as well giving him a splash of color.

"Professor, what-"

"Come boy." He said as he grabbed Nim's arm. He looked to Grandpa who just scoffed. "I'm borrowing Nimbus. Would it be alright if he stayed with me after?" He asked.

"Don't care." Grandpa went back to his usual routine of muttering nonsense in front of the television, the name 'Mrs. Norris' coming up every once in awhile.

"Brilliant. Sutty, if I could implore you to have Nimbus' things sent to my house?" He asked.

"Surely." She bowed and gave Nim his robe. "Take care." She waved.

Coremund continued out the door still holding Nim's arm. "We have to move fast." He said looking back.

"Why Prof-"

"Shh, it's not safe." The professor looked around worried. Nim nodded and followed. No sooner had they left the wire fence that surrounded the Tin House Nim had lived in, a hooded figure appeared about thirty feet away.

"Got the drop on us do you Professor?" She sneered.

Nim recognized that voice almost instantly. It was the blond woman from last year. She had on her usual metal mask and hair that spilled out from the hood. She raised her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Coremund shouted and the wand went flying from her grip.

"Still got a few tricks up your sleeve?" She sneered. "So do I."

Suddenly, more cloaked figures surrounded them as if summoned by some silent cue. They all appeared to be female.

All of them raised their wands.

"Give us the boy and no harm will come to you." The blond woman called.

"Nimbus hold on…very tight." Coremund looked at him, his mustache twitched. Nim gripped tight, eyes wide looking at all of the masked women.

Then all of a sudden, he felt himself get pulled through what felt like a rubber hose. He felt his entire body squeezed and pressed in from all sides. Breathing became difficult as he was yanked and tugged on by whatever mysterious force Coremund had used.

Then, just when he thought he was going to suffocate, he flew forward and fell on the cobblestone path that was Diagon Alley. He took a breath and felt his hands scrape. He grit his teeth as the pain emitted blood.

"Dear me that won't do." Coremund stepped forward, a white light coming out of his wand as the wounds healed. "There we go." He helped Nim up. "Close one." He chuckled nervously.

"What is going on?" Nim shook his head. There was so much he didn't understand.

"You aren't safe at your grandfather's place like we thought you would be…" Coremund said. He gave a sigh and looked around. "They won't attack you here yet…" He looked around and then ushered the boy into a nearby restaurant. "Headmaster Potter figured out just hours ago that there would be an attempt on your life…"

"How?" Nim blinked.

"The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement came across a code, which when decrypted seemed to indicate that 'the one with the blood to be taken before the trial'." He said. "No sooner had this gotten decoded, Headmaster Potter sent for me to get you."

None of this really answered Nim's question. None of it explained what was going on. Whatever mysterious group that had attempted to take his blood last year, was still going strong and still after him.

"Thanks, but-"

"Not here." Coremund said. "Let's discuss it further."

Nim noticed more people were entering the restaurant now. A server walked up to the table. He had a ton of piercings that lined his ears and nostrils. His hair was green and dangled to the right.

"Can I get you two anything?" He asked, his five o' clock shadow obvious against his hallowed eyes.

"Coffee, black." Coremund nodded. "Nim?" He asked.

At the mention of the boy's name, the waiter's eyes narrowed, though he refused to say anything. A few hushed whispers arose from around.

"Just… orange juice please." He looked away trying to just stare at the table so no one else would have to look at him or talk about him.

"Coming right up." The server had a harsh tone as he walked away.

"Don't pay them any attention…" Nim felt Professor Coremund put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to greet the smiling face that was looking back at him.

"What if it's true?" Nim said pulling out his letter. His greatest fear now coming to light. "What if I'm a 'threat to yourself and to all of wizardkind'?" He felt his fists clam up. He didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe he was some sort of monster.

"It's not and you know it." Coremund looked at him. It was like the man knew exactly what to say to him when he needed it the most. He looked up, his eyes misting. "You are a great wizard Nimbus Albacore. You are still figuring it out. You will get through this. Just… be prepared for a rough go at it. I will be representing you today. Try to do what I say."

Nim felt a tear run down his cheek. He wasn't alone in this. Not everyone had turned their backs on him.

"Thank you Professor." He sniffled and blew into a tissue the other handed him.

"You are welcome my boy." He grinned. "Now…we need to get you presentable for the trial. After we finish our food and drinks, what say we go to Madame Malkin's for dress robe fitting?"

Nim nodded. The server returned, bringing their beverages and taking food. Nim ordered eggs with a slice of bacon. It was one of the better breakfasts he'd had in awhile. He scarfed it down, feeling better.

Once the bill was covered, Coremund took him over to the dress shop. Nim was definitely not getting much support from anyone, but a lot of recognition. They walked in where Nim was fitted into a nice set of royal blue dress robes. Much nicer than his ones from Hogwarts.

After that, Coremund took him down for a haircut and then the two headed towards the Ministry of Magic for the hearing. They arrived at a phone booth after a few minutes where Coremund spoke softly into the ringer after dialing. Then the pair of them were pulled down into an underground catacomb.

Nim had never been to the Ministry before and marveled at the marbled architecture. He couldn't help but stare at the magnificent ceiling fixtures and lavish fountains, even though being drug along by Coremund who appeared to be in a hurry.

They arrived in front of an elevator and stopped.

"Alright Nim… like I mentioned, let me do most of the talking and stick to the facts if spoken to got it?" He gave the other a reassuring smile.

"Yes professor." Nim replied. The pair of them went down the hall as the elevator doors opened. Nim noticed a drastically different tone as they walked along. It was quiet, with only soft murmurs emitting from far away. He could hear their feet echo in the corridors. It only took a couple of minutes, but soon they approached a door with a man at a table sitting in front of it. He was writing with a long quill.

"Name?"

"Coremund, Sigrund, and I have here with me the defendant, Albacore, Nimbus."

The man stopped writing and looked up. His beady, grey eyes peering over his half moon spectacles.

"So, he's the one." The man looked up at Professor Coremund.

"'The One'," He turned to Nimbus. "Is named Nimbus, and you will refer to him as such while I'm around."

"Y-yes yes, I understand." The man began writing and then handed the quill. "Please sign and enter, the trial is due to start in fifteen minutes."

Nimbus did as instructed and signed next to his printed name. He noticed a long list of names, only recognizing a few such as Harry Potter, and Professor Simone from charms class. Once he was done he set the quill down. Professor Coremund signed after and then nodded to the man.

"Good day to you Eustace." He shifted his hat and turned to Nim. "Shall we then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AHHHHH Finally its back yay! Thank you to all of my readers for supporting me and asking when this would be out. I'm sorry it took a little longer than normal, NaNoWriMo kinda took over my life haha. The good thing is I got quite a bit done on this so the first several chapters are already written, just need editing! As always please leave me comments and feedback! Let's see what awaits Nim in year 2. Already off to an explosive start.


	2. Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial of Albacore v Wizardkind begins. What will the verdict be?

"Order, order!" The man standing at the highest podium stood first glancing around at the other witches and wizards who had erupted into chatter once Nimbus entered the room. He then turned to Nim and peered down at him. His regal attire making him look very distinguished and somewhat foreboding. "Name?"

For the past fourteen minutes, Coremund had kept Nim out of the courtroom for the reason that they did not want to attract unnecessary attention to themselves.

"Albacore, Nimbus." He looked back up. His bright, blue eyes shifting a bit due to nervousness.

"Mr. Albacore," The man looked at him. "Quite right. Before we begin I want to take a minute to introduce a few people, since I gather this is your first time in court at the Ministry of Magic. First, we have Madame Symphonie Willards the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Nim recognized her name as the person who had helped figure out the attack that was going to be on him. "She will ultimately keep this court on track and act as the non biased head of these proceedings. Then we have our Prosecutor, Mr. Edward Cornwall the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He will be asking you about topics as will several others. You, of course, know Sigrund Coremund who will be representing you as your Defendant. And finally, Ms. Celica Satomi the Head of the Department of Mysteries, who will be recording these proceedings as to document our findings in the event such a case comes again. As for me, I am the Minister of Magic, Sir Randolph Evesham. I will ask a few questions and help steer the conversation if need be, otherwise I will merely be here as an observer. Do you have any questions Mr. Albacore?"

He shook his head, too nervous to speak, worried about what would come of this moment.

"Very well, the floor is yours Madame Willards." He turned towards the woman dressed in black. She had a very wise air about her.

"The charges," She said pushing her glasses up and reading from a parchment. "The endangerment of wizards through the use of blood. You are deemed an unknown, potentially able to use your own blood as a weapon to kill other wizards. How plead you?" She asked her eyes shifting back to him.

"I…" He looked over at Coremund. The other shook his head. "I plead not guilty." He took a breath and twiddled his thumbs.

"Alright, let the trial of Wizards vs Albacore begin." She nodded and looked over to Cornwall. He was a very stalwart looking man, almost general-like in appearance and body language. He had a large, bushy mustache and a monacle. He wore a helm of sorts and had on a uniform, only adding to the his general-nature.

"Thank you Madame Willards." He bowed and then stood up. "Witches and Wizards of the Ministry. What you see here in front of you is a boy. But he is no ordinary boy. Just a few months ago, Headmaster Potter of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, made quite a shocking discovery. Observe."

He held out his hand as a needle flew into Nim's arm. He yelped.

"Objection! Badgering of the accused." Professor Coremund called.

"Is this relevant to your case?" Madame Willards asked.

"Quite so." He nodded.

"Very well, but if I find it isn't, you may yourself be considered in contempt of court. Proceed." She hit her gavel on the wooden platform.

"As I was saying," Cornwall continued. He snapped his finger as a little blood was drawn from Nim. Nim could only scowl as he grabbed his arm where the needle had pricked. "This boy's blood is different from yours and mine." He held out a small vile of blood in his hand.

"Objection!" Professor Coremund yelled. "Why hasn't this man entered this evidence into court?"

"Oh, but that was exactly what I was about to do." He sneered at Coremund.

"What, pray tell, is that?" Madame Willards asked.

"This is blood generously provided to us by Professor Neville Longbottom," Cornwall said.

Coremund seemed agitated. "And how do we know-"

"It's his blood."

The whole audience turned towards Headmaster Potter who was sitting towards the back of the audience. "You can take my word on it." He nodded to Coremund and then to the rest. "If you'd prefer, you could probably call him as a witness but I daresay his recent leave of absence with his wife Hannah could make him…a little hard to track down-"

"That won't be necessary, thank you Headmaster." Cornwall scoffed. Nim got the feeling that even though the Headmaster had confirmed what it was he wanted, there was tension between him and the Professors of Hogwarts.

"As I was saying," Cornwall continued. "When combined with the blood of a very well known wizard. You get a very disturbing reaction…" He held his hand out as the needle with blood squirted the liquids together. There was a loud bang and everyone including Nim gasped and screamed as the whole room lit up like a Christmas tree. It dimmed shortly after.

There was nothing left in the jar.

"Excuse me?" Minister Evesham spoke up. "Where did the blood go and what in Merlin's Beard was that?"

"That…" Cornwall stood, very dramatic in his appearance and motions, as if selling a story. "Is the question we are here to ask today. If something as simple as mixing his blood with the blood of another wizard is this strong and this reactive, it appears he has the ability to…make wizards also disappear."

"If you have a formal accusation to make, stop beating around the bush." Coremund folded his arms, his eyes narrowed.

"Fine." Cornwall smirked. "I'd like to propose that Nimbus is the first known Anti-wizard. A wizard who…with his own blood, can kill other wizards with a single drop."

Witches and wizards in the audience began to murmur as if talking amongst themselves about what they'd just seen.

"Order, order." Madame Willards struck her gavel a couple more times. "Though it does appear that what we have just seen is a violent reaction, surely you can't think a boy of…" She looked down at her parchment. "Eleven years old…" She looked back to Nim and put it down. "Would be capable of concocting such a menacing act, do you?"

"Whether or not he is planning anything is irrelevant." Cornwall took out a piece of paper. "I have here an organized attack on several students, including Mr. Albacore, where the object of desire was to obtain his blood. For what purposes, we can only speculate, however…this reaction, coupled with testimony from a Mr. North and Mr. Albacore himself, seem to reach the same conclusion."

"And where are you going with this?" Coremund asked. "You've demonstrated the reactive nature of Nim's blood and painted that an organization may be after it, but surely you can't suggest-"

"Oh but I am." Cornwall interrupted facing his court appointed nemesis. "I am indicating that Nimbus Albacore could and very likely is being used for the sake of becoming a weapon against the entire wizarding community."

The entire court room went silent. All except for Coremund.

"That's absurd, why would once incident-"

"You know very well." Cornwall walked up to him. "It's not just one incident. For the first time in Hogwarts history, someone aparated into the school itself last year for the sake of attacking him. Not only had this been thought impossible, but it had been tested. There is no telling what this organization is capable of, and if they get ahold of such a potentially dangerous weapon…"

"Order." Madame Willards called out. "That is enough with your conjecture Mr. Cornwall." She nodded. "I believe your point has been made, and anything else is considered hearsay without further proof. Do you have any more evidence or witnesses to present to the court before the Defense begins?"

"Only one thing." Cornwall turned back. "I have…a witness. One who can testify against him." He said. "I summon…William Kensington."

Nimbus felt his heart sink as he heard the door open. Someone he hadn't spoken to the since the end of last year walked through. William, or Bill as he was known, had been one of his first and best friends at Hogwarts. The pair of them had played Quidditch together, had fought off bullies together, had trained together, and had laughed with each other. But after the revelation of his blood last year, they had been… less than friendly. Bill had shut him out and said they couldn't be friends anymore.

Now, here he was. The blond haired, blue eyed, prideful looking lad strode into the room and was motioned to stand at a short platform nearby.

"Mr. Kensington." Cornwall said after everyone had calmed down once again. "Would you please describe your various encounters with Mr. Albacore as we discussed?"

"Certainly." Bill looked over at Nim. The pair locked eyes for a second. Nim was worried, full of fear. Bill was not. He looked stone. He looked as if he'd been groomed for this. As if whatever they had gone through together last year was no longer relevant. It made Nim's lip tremble.

"Last year at Hogwarts," Bill turned to the crowd. "I was most unfortunate in meeting up with Nimbus Albacore. I should have known from the first time that we shook hands that we would not work out as friends or even colleagues. To shake his hand, was to feel electric death seeping inside me. To feel howling wolves preying on my soul."

Nim felt his whole body shake. It wasn't…inaccurate per say, but was highly exaggerated. At worst, it felt like a simple static shock and he knew it. He balled his fists as red anger began to replace the blue fear.

"Then again, and on several occasions we happened to come into physical contact, usually by way of handshake." Bill continued. "Again and again, it felt like daggers coursing through me. I didn't want to seem ludicrous as… well who would believe me?" He sighed. "So I kept silent." Then he looked up at Madame Willards with determination in his eyes. "However, once it was revealed that he could be someone who would kill other wizards, I couldn't keep silent anymore, you know?"

Witches and wizards began to chatter excitedly amongst themselves at this testimony and nodded in agreement.

"Order." Madame Willards hit her gavel. "Is there anything else relevant you'd like to add Mr. Kensington?"

He shook his head.

"The witness is dismissed." She said in response.

Nim could do nothing, but glare at Bill as he left. The other glanced back, no emotion in his face as he left, as if there was nothing between them.

They were not friends anymore.

"In conclusion," Cornwall chuckled. "He really is a loose cannon waiting to be fired. A menace to himself and others. The prosecution is finished for the time being." He took a seat, looking smug.

Nim couldn't have felt worse. How… would Coremund ever overturn this?

"The Defense can now attempt to present it's argument." Madame Willards said to Coremund.

"Yes, thank you, your honor." Professor Coremund began to walk around, his arms held out as if to put on a performance. "Witches and Wizards of the Ministry." He said, almost echoing Cornwall's opening. "You have been presented with information, which, although true in some ways, is not the whole picture. I want you to think very carefully about all implications before a decision is reached."

He turned to Nim and pointed. "This young man is no different than you or I. He is a wizard, who, at the age of 11 was offered entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He attended school with your children, he ate with your former professors, and he has lived the life where most of us begin, attending school." He shifted his position towards Cornwall now. "This man has painted him out as some sort of weapon. While true it's a very distant possibility, his abilities are, unique and foreign, he's no different than you are I. I mean even now, look at him." He looked back at Nim. "He's petrified to be here. Much like you out there are petrified of what you just saw."

The witches and wizards murmured, but not so loud as to elicit the wrath of Madame Willard's gavel.

"In addition…" He pulled up a report. "I believe the prosecution has painted…an exaggerated picture. According to the Headmaster's findings, Nim's blood is only reactive to pure blooded wizards. Those of us with any sort of muggle based blood have nothing to fear at all. Observe." He walked over to Nim and put a hand on his shoulder. "See, no reaction." He chuckled.

Now the murmurs grew.

"Order!" Madame Willards pounded her gavel. "Where is the defense going with this?"

"The charge against my client," Coremund put the parchment down. "Is that he is a threat to himself and all wizardkind. However, this can be debunked as most wizardkind has nothing to fear at all."

Cornwall rolled his eyes. "That still does not mean that Mr. Albacore could not be used for some sort of weapon. We don't know anything other than what we have seen. One could only hope-"

"I don't believe I was finished." Coremund interrupted, making it very clear that it was his turn to do the talking. "What I'd like to also point out, is that… we've only seen what is at best, theory, though I don't believe any of us truly can comprehend what a marvelous phenomenon is occurring. We have a unique opportunity to learn from this, stop whatever it is this Coven of the Phoenix is attempting to do. This isn't the dark ages of wizarding."

"And make a weapon." Cornwall smirked, other members of the audience let out chuckles.

"Not at all." Coremund sighed. "More like, figure out a way to create a vaccine of sorts…so that no one, including Mr. Albacore, has to live in fear of what we don't understand."

The entire audience, including Nimbus, went silent. There were no words for what he was proposing.

"Until one is discovered." Cornwall stood up after a moment. "Do you propose we continue to let the Coven continue to kill our ministers and loved ones in order to try and take the boy?"

"All I'm suggesting…" Coremund said, looking like he had a nerve about to explode in his head. "Is that, Mr. Albacore isn't a threat to anyone. He's just a wizard, scared out of his mind, like you and me. Rather than decide some horrible fate for an almost twelve year old boy that he does not deserve." He slammed his hands on the desk. "Let's show the entire wizarding community that we are better than a damn Coven. Rather than use him like a weapon, help him figure out how to be welcomed as one of us, and in turn help us figure out how to protect our own. With full cooperation on both sides." His eyes narrowed looking at Cornwall.

"Is that all?" Madame Willards called out. "What of the testimony we heard from Mr. Kensington? I don't recognize his name as one from a pure bloodline. If this truly only affects pure blooded wizards then-"

"My witness qualifies under the conditions and…it would be appreciated not to go down that line of reasoning." Cornwall stood up.

"The defense accepts this premise due to…also knowing about the unique situation." Coremund nodded. For the first time both sides agreeing on something. Nimbus, of course, knew exactly what they were referring to. It had been a discovery by a friend of his that Bill was a descendant of the Fawley bloodline, an old pureblooded family. In what capacity though, he hadn't the foggiest.

"Fine." Madame Willards said. "Regardless, he claimed to have had severe trauma from his encounter with Mr. Albacore."

Nim had been silent most of the time, but he felt anger surge in him. He wanted to shout many things in this moment and opened his mouth. Then he felt Coremund put a hand on his shoulder and shake his head.

"No. Don't let him get to you." He said.

Nim had to nod, but deep down he was full of rage and wanted nothing more than to scream.

"Let it also be known, that Mr. Albacore and Mr. Kensington were friends until news got out about Mr. Albacore's blood." Coremund said.

"And you are his professor." Cornwall blinked. "Are you trying to call my witness unreliable?"

"No, just…possibly may have strong feelings on the matter. And I am professor to quite a number of students, I'd defend all of them the same." He said. "All I'm stating, is maybe we can pick someone to explain the sensation that doesn't have any personal connection to the defendant?" He shrugged.

"I-is that even safe?" Minister Evesham asked.

"Well, clearly Mr. Albacore has touched at least Mr. Kensington who is alive to tell the tale, so I imagine anyone else should be fine… I just don't recommend they bleed on each other." Coremund shrugged. "We saw that reaction."

"Who do you propose-" Cornwall blinked.

"We have a room full of witches and wizards of the highest caliber, certainly… one of them is of pureblood?" Coremund turned to the audience.

"I believe, I can be of service?"

The entire crowd became silent as a man, with strawberry red hair, mixed with a little grey, stood up. "Former Auror, Ronald Weasley." He announced. The crowd murmured as if he were some sort of celebrity. Nimbus, had no idea who he was.

"Mr. Weasley." Madame Willards gave him a glance. "My condolences for your late wife..."

"Please." Ron looked at her. For a moment, the entire crowd was silent, and Nim could swear his lip trembled a bit as if he were fighting back tears. However, he took a deep breath, and then a sad smile pierced through whatever it was he was fighting. "She would hate being referred to as late. Such a timely one, that Hermione..."

The entire crowd chuckled.

Nim suddenly realized who he was. His wife, Hermione had sent him a note last year which had arrived posthumously. It had given him a crucial warning that had helped him in identifying those who were targeting him last year by the tattoo they wore.

"Very well," Madame Willards nodded. "I can vouch that you will be sufficient for this test. I appreciate your willingness."

Ron nodded and walked down, steps forming so he could arrive in the middle of the stadium-like trial room. He strode over to Nim and then gave him a grin.

"Is it alright if I tap your shoulder?" He asked.

Nim sighed and gave him a nod. He wanted to say a lot to the other. How grateful he was that his wife had gone to such lengths to help him. But he knew, nothing he could say would amount to the pain he was sure the other felt. He could relate to losing someone who he loved dearly. Words...were never quite enough.

Ron reached over, a hand resting on Nim's shoulder. There was the familiar jolt as both wizards grit their teeth.

"And?" Madame Willards asked.

"It wasn't pleasant..." Ron said shaking his hand a bit. "But certainly was nowhere close to electric death." He gave Nim a wink and walked off, giving him a wave. "George says hi by the way. Come visit the joke shop again sometime, yeah?"

Nim gave him a grin in return.

"In conclusion," Coremund said, walking to the podium. "So long as Mr. Albacore is careful, I recommend wearing gloves in public, I believe he is not so much a threat to anyone. That being said he has been attacked, so rather than treat him like a weapon, I propose once a month drawing blood for studies in how to combat the effects of his unique talents in a way that everyone can be safe. That is all."

Silence from the audience.

"Does the Prosecution wish to bring any more evidence forward?" Madame Willards asked.

"I think keeping Mr. Albacore at large and vulnerable is a huge oversight. I also believe his blood is even less safe if it is removed and then studied. How do we know that any of the members of the Coven haven't infiltrated the Ministry? I seem to recall that happening with Death Eaters back when he-who-must-not-be-named came to power." Cornwall folded his arms. "How do we know that… you aren't one?" His eyes narrowed at Madame Willards.

"Mr. Cornwall." Madame Willards' eyes lit up. "How dare you."

"If I didn't 'dare'," he shifted. "Then that would be a gross oversight on my part."

"Very well," Madame Willards folded her arms, not amused. "Should we bring in veritaserum to prove my trustworthiness?"

"I believe being willing to undergo that serum makes you more credible in the eyes of the court." Cornwall said. "I do recommend a full crack down once this is done. Especially if we consider what Professor Coremund is saying."

"Noted. Anything else in relation to this trial prior to final arguments?" Madame Willards still did not seem amused.

"None." Both Cornwall and Coremund said in unison.

"Then closing arguments and we shall take a vote." She said.

"In conclusion," Cornwall stated. "I still believe what Professor Coremund is suggesting is risky and too dangerous. I believe keeping Mr. Albacore locked up in a secure location where he will not be a threat to himself or wizardkind is the best and most secure option, no matter his age. We have seen what little a simple touch or drop of blood can do. If you are pro ministry, I implore you to consider and strongly take what has been shown here today into consideration." He took a bow and returned to his seat.

"In conclusion," Coremund stood up, mimicking the other. "Mr. Albacore… no," He chuckled. "Nimbus is a highly gifted young wizard. To lock him up does not solve the problem, nor will it make the Coven stop whatever nefarious deeds they are after. The only way to ensure both Nimbus and us can stop living in fear and move on with our lives, is to let him live his. In return, with a carefully selected team of individuals studying his blood, which he will agree to provide a sample monthly for testing until further notice, I believe we can all benefit from treating all wizards as if they are a part of the community rather than segregate them based on something we don't understand. If you are the wizards of good heart that I think you are, I implore you to keep letting Nimbus live his life so that we may see, as we did all of last year without a trial, that he's just a wizard like you or I."

"Thank you both." Madame Willards said as she pounded her gavel. "We will take a brief recess and hold a vote on this matter when we return. Return in 15."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AND THE VERDICT IS?! Guess you have to wait to find out until next chapter ;) So glad to be writing this again. Thank you all so much for reading thus far. I was so happy to see the positive review and people following this again. I would not be writing this without my viewers and supporters. I owe you so much for keeping me going. I appreciate you supporting my vision with your views and reading. I hope to introduce some wild shenanigans with book 2 that will hopefully set up for an epic book 3. You all are amazing. Please leave reviews or comments. I love hearing from you :)


	3. Summer with Coremund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the trial are in and the aftermath is felt.

Chapter 2: Summer with Coremund

Nim waited nervously out in the hall. It was nothing… if not a completely nerve-wracking experience. He didn't know, exactly what the prosecution wanted, but he couldn't imagine having to be locked up because of something he, himself, had no control over. He wrapped his hands around his head. A jury of Ministry officials were going to decide what happened. He… appreciated that Coremund had stood up for him and attempted to try and divert the conversation to something that sounded more reasonable. He'd happily give a sample of blood every month if it meant not having to be locked away in a cage somewhere.

And he knew what it was like to be isolated.

He never wanted to go back there again.

"It'll be fine." Coremund assured him, though Nim had the distinct feeling he was just being told something he wanted to hear, not because it was actually believed. "Really, I think things went better than I anticipated they would go."

"If… I ever see Bill again…" He muttered.

"Don't worry about that. I think it's all just a big misunderstanding." Coremund patted him on the back.

Nim wasn't so sure. The look they had shared as he'd left the courtroom. It would be one of the images burned into his mind forever. It wasn't one of compassion, it wasn't one of malice. It was as if he was looking at Nim as though he were some sort of animal that needed to be put down. A necessity.

He shuddered.

"The recess is about to conclude." A man called out.

Coremund and Nim both stood up and re-entered the court room, most witches and wizards now taking their seat. Nim sat down, and gulped as he watched.

"In the trial of Wizards vs Albacore, we will now put the decision to a vote. If you raise your hand after I ask, it indicates you wish for Mr. Albacore to be locked away where he cannot be a threat to wizards and witches everywhere. If you do not raise your hand, it means you wish for him to remain free, but be subjected to blood draws done by a select team of specialized wizards and witches. Show of hands." Madame Willards looked to the audience.

Only a couple wizards, including Minister Evesham, raised their hand.

"I do not see enough movement to convict Mr. Albacore, therefore, provided you meet your minimum draws after a specialized team is put together by the Ministry, you are considered not a threat. In the meantime, I expect your department to investigate this Coven further, am I clear Mr. Cornwall?"

"Absolutely." He said. He didn't look particularly pleased, but also didn't look like there was anything he could do about it. If he was furious, he hid it well.

"Dismissed." Madame Willards pounded her gavel.

\------

It was back in the main hall of the Ministry that Nim gave Coremund a huge hug.

"Thank you so much…" He sighed. It was good to know he still had someone who cared about him.

"You are an… extraordinary individual." Coremund crouched and hugged him back. He had a very strong embrace that made Nim feel that much less alone. "I think, it's only fitting though, given your outcome, that…" He motioned to the right.

A giant grin spread across his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Rowena, Gisele, and Cyril all stood near the fountain and all ran up to hug him.

Nim felt the arms and the genuine joy of his friends, and it overwhelmed him as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"We heard about the trial from Coremund and had to come see you either way. We weren't just going to let you be alone the rest of your summer." Rowena let go first, putting a hand on his shoulder and grinning. She was a Ravenclaw whom he had met on the train going to Hogwarts last year. They had been fast friends, as she regularly hung out with his core group of friends. Despite the fact that they had gone into different houses in the initial sorting, they had remained close. When he'd felt like others had abandoned him, she helped him.

"Yeah, screw that. Get Nim out of Jail, you know?" Gisele beamed, her pigtails draping down her shoulders and her freckles practically sparkling. Gisele was a fast friend he'd made in Gryffindor last year, both made the intramural Quidditch team and had gone through much together. Though she had her moments of brutishness, she was fiercely loyal and always came through for him.

"J-just glad you are okay…" Cyril clung to him the longest before breaking the embrace. His mousey Hufflepuff friend rounded out the crew. Last year he and Nim had both been kidnapped by the Coven and both had survived. Through many nights of wizard's chess and studying, they had become great friends.

He looked to the three friends that had stuck with him through thick and thin his first year. Each one of them seemed delighted to see him. They all smiled and had given him the warmest of hugs. He sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes.

"You really didn't have to." He sighed.

"We really did have to!" Rowena put her hand on her hip. The others chuckled.

"What say we take you kids to Diagon Alley for some ginger snap snow cones?" Professor Coremund smiled. The others had no objections.

The rest of the day was spent talking to his friends over the frozen treats. Apparently, over the last couple of months Rowena had been on vacation with her family which included an older brother Nim hadn't met.

"Yeah, he's kind of… a stick in the mud. Doesn't like to be hanging around with his little sister you know?" She rolled her eyes. "I would have introduced you last year, but well…he's a prat sometimes."

Gisele and her mum had mostly been practicing quidditch. With her father not in the picture anymore, having vanished some years back, which he did not press as she seemed sensitive about it, her mother had been giving her some pointers and tips. Cyril had spent a month with his folks in Egypt at an archaeology dig site, but due to his summer school prep, which Nim was amazed he had any during the second year of school, he'd needed to come back early. Professor Coremund had agreed to house him for the remainder of the summer.

"So we are going to be study buddies…" Cyril grinned. Nim nodded. It would be nice spending part of the summer with someone he actually got along with as opposed to his grandpa.

"Are Grandpa and Sutty okay?" Nim asked, realizing after the attack outside his home, neither of them had crossed his mind.

"Yes, yes. Sutty is extraordinary. She keeps the house well guarded." Coremund said. "She reported to Headmaster Potter to confirm this." He added.

"So then, the only reason there was any need to get me…" Nim said.

"Was because of the trial." Coremund nodded. "The Coven got wind of this and planned their attack. Thank goodness it was a hasty attempt, or Headmaster may have never intercepted and decoded the message… luckily after this trial I think there is going to be more safeguards in place to prevent an attack like that."

"That's good." Nim was relieved, somewhat. He and his Grandpa had never really gotten along, but that didn't mean he wanted to see the man dead. He turned to the others. "So what are you two doing for the rest of the summer?" He asked looking to Giselle and Rowena.

"Gotta help my brother out, he was selected as a Prefect." Rowena rolled her eyes. "Because he wasn't perfect enough already." She shook her head, her red, curls bouncing as she did. She always had the most interesting style choices, some such as her simple black and white summer dress she had on today, worked really well, others… were questionable. She was undoubtedly the fashion guru of the group. "Mum and dad will probably be expecting me to do everything to help him. Gag me." She groaned.

"Gotta practice Quidditch with my mum." Gisele said. She was the complete opposite of Rowena, usually sporting trousers and a button up shirt. She was in most ways a tomboy, though Nim knew she had a soft side. He'd seen it on several occasions last year. "Working on dodging bludgers. She was so strict when she saw my bruises last year."

Nim knew how important not being hit by bludgers was. He'd taken a few nasty hits himself last year.

"Oh before I forget." Rowena fished around in her bag and pulled out a small gift. "Happy Birthday Nimbus."

"But my birthday isn't for-"

"Yes, yes I know it's not for a couple weeks, but after today you aren't…" Rowena stopped herself.

"Aren't what?" Nim asked her.

"Well, after the attack, the Ministry thinks you are safer to not be outside a lot…" Rowena rubbed her arms.

Nim blinked. So he was being thrown in a cage after all.

"But what about all the people who died last year? Why is the Ministry focusing on me?" Nim asked.

"It's not so much that…" Gisele added in and sighed.

"What then?" Nim asked.

None of them responded.

"Professor," Nim looked up to Coremund. "What are they talking about?"

"It's… a long story. How about once we finish up here, we go home, you, Cyril, and myself, and we discuss it further yeah?" He suggested.

Nim didn't much care for the group keeping him in the dark. It wasn't exactly the first time this had happened. Last year, Rowena and Bill had figured out the Resurrection Stone they'd sought for the good portion of the year was not the key to figuring out how his dead brother had magically come back to life. However, instead of letting him know, they'd allowed him to continue down the path in case they were wrong. It had caused some tension.

"Fine." He said. He wasn't thrilled that all of this was happening again, but what else was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he could very well make a scene in public, not if the entire Ministry was watching his every movement to 'ensure his safety.'

They finished their snow cones and gave their goodbyes, Gisele handing him a birthday present as well. Then he, Cyril, and Coremund walked towards a nearby alley.

"Do you have your things?" Coremund asked Cyril who nodded. He only had a small knapsack, but Nim assumed it was similar to a storage trunk, inside being much larger than what the eye could see. "Alright then, boys grab my hands…"

"Do we have to do the… thing again?" Nim asked and gulped. He didn't like the sensation the action had given him last time and was not looking forward to it again.

"Apparate?" Coremund chuckled. "Yes I imagine it would be rather unpleasant your first couple of times." He said. "In any case, this is the most secure form of transportation… mostly because I'm the one performing it."

Nim hadn't known Coremund to be a very boastful person, but the way he'd said his last statement, made him see a side to the man that he didn't have the chance to get to know last year.

He imagined the next month with him would be very enlightening.

Nim and Cyril both grabbed his hands and then the familiar sensation of being pulled through a rubber hose washed over them. Nim struggled and tried to keep himself from passing out. He managed to prevent it, but barely. He fell to his knees as they arrived on the other side of the teleportation from Diagon Ally.

"Everything alright there?" Coremund asked.

Nim nodded and put a hand up, catching his breath and slowly standing up. His eyes went wide at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trial over, characters reintroduced, plot moving on. Next chapter should be...very intriguing! Did a little bit of clean up of the prologue and chapter one, just some minor fixes. Thank you all for reading and as usual, please leave me feedback! <3 my readers.


	4. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nim and Cyril explore Coremund's Manor.

A very large manor stood, at least three stories tall, though Nim had a hard time figuring out just how many stories there actually were because of the architecture. It was ornate, decorated in a gothic style, with gargoyles lined up and down on the roofs. It was dark, but somehow held an air of elegance. Hedges lined the property perfectly, a nice half moon entrance with a fountain in the middle. It was like finding a long lost rich uncle. The lights came on, which were dangling from the stone pillars that stood on either side of the door.

"This is…" Nim blinked and shook his head.

"Everything alright?" Cyril asked.

"Yeah just… didn't know this is the type of house that the Professor had. Impressive." He gaped a bit longer, looking at the features.

"Come now boys." Coremund called to them. "I need to establish a barrier for the place and it will be easier once you are here." He chuckled.

The two boys nodded and followed, entering past the rustic gate that surrounded the perimeter, the only part of the property to not appear as nice as the rest.

Once they'd finally entered, Coremund waved his wand a bubble substance of sorts emitting and surrounding the property. Once it had enveloped the entire perimeter, it slowly dissolved.

"That should do it. Shall we?" He offered opening the door.

The inside looked like something out of a museum. There were marble pillars, lavish stairs, several glass cases that lined the walls with what Nim assumed were family heirlooms. There was a mask, a wand, several different old photographs, a few lavish chandeliers, and even a suit of armor in the main entrance.

"You… live here alone?" Nim asked as he followed the others into the main lobby.

"Except for a couple of house elves that Hogwarts has generously provided, all paid of course." He clapped his hands together as if knocking off dust of some sort.

"Doesn't it get, I don't know, lonely?" Nim asked.

"Well, I wasn't always by myself. This house has been in my family for generations, but after my grandmother passed," He said picking up a picture of an older lady standing next to a younger lad. "It's been just me. Back when I was young, I was told I had a lot of family who lived here. However…" He shook his head. "It's just me now. If I have other family, they've long since abandoned this place." He shrugged.

Nim didn't know just how much he and the Professor had in common. Both had families they grew up with, both were essentially alone. Maybe that's why the Professor had been the one to retrieve him last year and why the two had seemed especially close.

"That sounds lonely." Cyril chimed in. He looked around. "So where are we staying?" He asked.

"Right, we should get you two settled before doing anything. We have a lot of time to get to know each other over the next month, I expect." He grinned. "Gord, Scia." He clapped.

Two elves apparated in front of them.

"Yes sir?" They asked in unison.

"Would you show Mr. North and Mr. Albacore to their rooms?" He asked.

"Certainly." Gord replied and took Cyril's things heading upstairs.

"Your things should be in the room next to him, another elf stopped by earlier." Scia said, she was shorter than her counterpart and dressed in more frilly clothing. No sooner had she finished talking something rubbed against his leg.

"Miranda." Nim's expression softened as he petted his cat. He reached down and rubbed her fur as she weaved in and out of his legs. Cyril stopped and looked back, Nim just waved, he figured there would be time to explore his room for the rest of the summer at some point, for now he wanted to enjoy this moment.

Dinner didn't take much longer. Nim soon heard the house elves calling them. He arrived in the dining hall a couple minutes later. His eyes lit up. It wasn't as extravagant as the meals at Hogwarts, but it was still quite a feast.

"Wow." Cyril said as he entered.

Coremund sat at the head of the table.

"Please, please sit boys." He chuckled. "Figured this might be a good way to start the rest of your summer. A celebration of not getting put in Azkaban." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Dig in!" He said once they'd seated themselves.

Nim did just that, tearing into the food piece by piece. The savory, mouth watering tastes mixed together in a euphoric concoction as he stuffed his face. After a few minutes, he'd filled himself to the brim and leaned back.

"Don't hurt yourself." Coremund chuckled. "No need to lose you after coming so far." He held up a piece of turkey as he spoke.

"Can we talk about what Gisele said earlier?" Nim asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." Coremund sighed. "Yes, let's talk about it."

"So why is the ministry so focused on me?" Nim repeated himself from earlier.

"It's because you are something they've never dealt with before." Coremund looked at him. "Dead wizards and witches, they've been there, done that. But a boy whose blood is so unique an entire organization is after it? That's new."

"So that's the whole reason why I'm being focused on? The whole reason they won't bother to figure out why so many people died last year?" Nim felt his fists ball.

"It might be silly," Coremund looked at Nim. "But fear of the unknown, appears to be stronger than fear of the known in this case."

"But we know…nothing about the Coven." Nim said, his hands slamming against the table. "How am I more scary then them?" He felt his blood boil. "There's an entire group of people out there killing others and I'm just stuck indoors while people hold trials about me. It's aggravating." He heaved and huffed a bit before sitting down. "Sorry." He took a breath.

"I'd probably be angry if I were you too." Coremund chuckled as Nim calmed down. "I don't fully understand their reasoning myself. All I can tell you is what I know. The public has you in the focus right now. A wizard with powers they can't fathom. The Coven isn't as well known at the moment. The Ministry…" He sighed. "Has a history of siding with public opinion."

"It's really stupid." Nim shrugged. "That's all I'm saying."

"No one's disagreeing." Cyril said. "At least, no one here." He corrected himself.

"You boys have had quite the day." Coremund stood up. "Let's call it a night shall we? I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow, what do you say?" He suggested.

"That sounds great Professor." Nim stood up. Cyril nodded and agreed.

"Do you want the elves to show you to your rooms?" He asked.

Cyril shook his head. "I think I remember how to get there." He said.

"Well then boys, I'll take my leave now and get to bed. I suggest you do the same." He waved to them as they walked off.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Nim asked.

"Yeah. It's just down the hall on the second floor." He sounded confident as he walked down the hallway.

He didn't know where he was going.

That much was apparent after a few minutes.

"I thought…" He'd pause in front of a door and jiggle the handle, only to have it stay locked.

"Maybe we should go try to find the elves." Nim suggested after a few more minutes.

"Alright," Cyril sighed. "Sorry."

"It's no use it's just…" He turned around. Had they been down this hall before? "Oh." He looked around, peering down hallways, but not seeing stairs or anything other than more doors.

"What?" Cyril asked.

"I have no idea where we are." Nim blinked and continued to look around, trying to see if he could find something that seemed famililar. It didn't. "How about you?" He asked Cyril.

Cyril shook his head. "I have no idea. I sorta just remember walking down the hall when the house elf took me here. I didn't know there…were so many doors." He sighed.

"I guess…" Nim shrugged. "We just start trying all of the doors?"

Cyril shrugged back. One by one they started walking along testing all of the doors, some opened into empty rooms, some were locked, and the occasional guest room with no guest in it became apparent.

They were about to give up, when Nim noticed something. "Did you… leave the light on in your room?" He asked, pointing at a door with a soft glow beneath it.

Cyril nodded. "I did!" He said. "Maybe that's it." They walked over and just before Cyril could put his hand on it, Nim held up a finger to stop him.

"Knock first, just in case it's another person." He said. Cyril knocked on the door, but no one answered. He then twisted the handle and opened it. A breeze billowing out at them. They peered inside the room. It was pretty dark, the only thing for certain they could see was a set of stone steps leading downwards.

"We should go…" Cyril said to Nim and took a step back.

Nim would have normally agreed, but his curiosity got the better of him as he began to take a step inside.

"What are you doing?" Cyril looked around worried. "What if this is forbidden or something?" His eyes widened.

"We are lost anyways…" Nim shrugged. "Maybe we should just keep going down."

"You don't think it was strange that there was a glowing light coming from the door and the moment we opened it, complete darkness minus these stairs?" Cyril asked.

Nim hadn't really thought about it that much, but agreed with his friend. It was odd. Almost like the light had beckoned them to go there. He blinked and stepped out of the door. "Maybe you're right." He said as they shut the door. "I'm not going to lie, I'm really curious…"

"When we get better acquainted with this place and maybe learn more about this door," Cyril said. "Then before we go back to Hogwarts we can take some time and explore this more." He started to take a few steps away. "We are here for a month after all…"

Nim nodded. The other was right, tonight they needed to get some sleep after the day they had and it would behoove them not to get more lost then they already were.

Then there was a meow from down the hallway. Nim grinned as he saw Miranda stretching her legs a bit. He walked over to her and saw another door with the light on. "This your room?" He asked Cyril who stood in front of it.

"Probably." He knocked on the door and then opened it. "Yup here it is." He sighed. "How did we get so lost?"

"I guess it's just the place itself." Nim shrugged and opened the door next to his where Miranda was scratching. He probably figured she was hungry and wanted some food. He grinned and silently thanked her hungry demeanor for helping them get un-lost.

The next day, the house elves woke the boys up for breakfast and just like the dinner prior, Professor Coremund did nothing to hold back the lavish delights. He chuckled as the boys ate with a healthy vigor. Once finished, he started to give them the tour that he'd promised the night prior. They started with the outside.

"And this is where, my great grandfather had an old statue bird." He said pointing to what looked like the remains of a stone statue. "Though someone decided it a fun prank to break it. Rumor has it the old man loved the statue so much he couldn't bear to get rid of it." He strode over to the fountain and began to rattle off how it was a prized possession of another of his ancestors.

However, the moment he arrived at the fountain, Nim had the distinct feeling he was being watched and began to turn around. He looked, but didn't see anyone. It was a feeling he hadn't had for almost a year now. A feeling like at any minute time would freeze and someone would attempt to attack him. He was quite used to this feeling and didn't really enjoy feeling like this bit of the past was still around to haunt him.

He could practically see his brother staring at him from the Forbidden Forest. The year prior, his brother, somehow brought back to life in a way Nim still couldn't fully comprehend, had attempted to attack him several times. The first time had been trying to lure him into the forest. Like an idiot, he'd fallen for it hook line and sinker, but fortunately others had been there to stop him. Then two more times, one almost ending in his death.

It was during this time that he'd originally run into the Coven, who, like the trial had suggested, wanted his blood for purposes he, himself, could not fully comprehend.

He shook his head and turned back, the others having already moved on to what appeared to be a laundry chute on the side of the house.

"When we were younger, my brother and I used to slide down in the summers. Our own little personal enjoyment, I suppose." He chuckled.

"You have a brother?" Nim asked.

"Had a brother." Coremund sighed. Nim remembered his family was gone too. It was something they shared, and in that moment they looked at each other and understood one another better than they had before.

The rest of the time, Nim had a hard time focusing. He didn't realize just how much he and Coremund had in common. Sure, Coremund's entire family hadn't been massacred, but still, they'd both lost a lot.

"And that concludes the outside of the property, how about we do a tour inside?" Coremund said as they arrived back at the front. "Once we are done, it's probably about lunch. How time flies when you are looking at an old mansion." He chuckled at his own joke.

"It really is a fascinating place." Cyril said, his front teeth whistling a bit at the word fascinating. "Lots of history and what not. We should probably start studying up on our history by the way." He nodded to Nim. "I think Professor Binns is going to be tougher on us this year."

Nim hadn't really given much thought to school thus far, he'd mostly been worried that he was going to be beheaded, or whisked away to some dark dimension, or some other nefarious plot by the wizarding world after they found out about his ability. It was a nice change of pace, to think that he was going to be able to study and actually look forward to going to school in a month.

The boys followed the Professor back inside the house and immediately went upstairs. He took them down the halls explaining how famous members of his family, and other visiting wizards had spent a lot of time there. He also took note of some of the paintings on the wall.

Then Nim noticed it. One of the paintings winked at him and he stopped. He'd seen a similar painting before much like this with the same boy who stared back at him. The boy was cheerful and looked no older than about ten. He tried to put his finger on where he'd seen this picture before, but shrugged, unable to come up with the desired answer he sought.

"Who is that picture of?" Nim asked as he pointed.

"Rude to point." The picture chuckled.

"That's my little brother." Coremund stated. "Say hi, Thurston."

"Hi, Thurston." The picture cackled.

Coremund rolled his eyes. "Thinks of himself as a regular comedian, always did."

"Is there… another painting of Thurston?" Nim asked looking to Coremund.

"I don't think so, why?" He asked.

Nim shook his head still unable to put two and two together. He figured it would come to him eventually. "Never mind I-"

Then he noticed the door that he and Cyril had stumbled upon last year. The glow emitting from underneath.

"What is that door?" He asked.

"It's… oh bother it's acting up again." He tapped twice on it and the glowing stopped. He opened, it and showed that it was just an empty broom closet. "It's just a broom closet that likes to…trade places with other rooms from time to time."

"Trade places?"

"Yeah, occasionally I'll get an unfortunate muggle on the toilet, or open up to some cabin infested with werewolves." He sighed. "Was made to act like a vanishing closet by my great aunt Dixie, but alas, it didn't quite pan out the way she intended for it." He shook his head. "Nevermind, shall we continue?" He asked.

Nim and Cyril nodded, but Nim wondered just what he'd seen prior. Where did those steps lead to, and why did the door glow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's...all I have written at the moment. From this point on it's all brand new chapters so...seat of my pants writing here we go again haha. As always, please leave feedback and comments. I love hearing from you all and I love my readers! Guessing we are going to be getting on the Hogwarts Express soon yay! Back to more intrigue, mystery, and shenanigans. Glad I decided to keep writing this :)


End file.
